1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoulder strap assembly that can be releasably attached to backsacks or backpacks of different sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical backsack or backpack, the shoulder straps are attached to the pouch of the backsack by sewing, which is labor-intensive and requires a skilled worker, as the shoulder straps are sewn to different faces. In addition, the users often have to buy backsacks of different sizes and shapes for different utility. The present invention is intended to provide a shoulder strap assembly that can be releasably attached to a backsack or the like to mitigate and/or obviate the above problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a shoulder strap assembly that can be releasably attached to a backsack or backpack to thereby lower the cost of backsacks or backpacks.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shoulder strap assembly that can be attached to a backsack or the like without sewing work to thereby lower the manufacture cost.
A backsack in accordance with the present invention comprises:
a pouch including two first buckle members attached thereto;
a positioning means secured to the pouch;
a shoulder strap unit including two shoulder straps each having a second buckle member for releasably engaging with an associated said first buckle member; and
an engaging means mounted to the shoulder strap unit and releasably engaged with the positioning means on the pouch.
In an embodiment of the invention, the positioning means includes: a plate securely mounted to an upper portion of a rear side of the pouch, two horizontally extending engaging strips provided on the plate, each engaging strip having an engaging groove defined in an underside thereof, and two spaced vertical ribs having a vertical guide passage formed therebetween. The shoulder strap unit is substantially U-shape with a mediate portion. The engaging means includes a fixing plate secured to the mediate portion of the shoulder strap unit, the fixing plate including two ends and a mediate portion. An engaging plate includes a mediate portion secured to the mediate portion of the fixing plate. The engaging plate further includes two side portions, each side portion having a vertical wall, the vertical wall and an associated end of the fixing plate having a gap therebetween. A flexible tab extends upward from the mediate portion of the engaging plate and has a step formed on an underside thereof. The flexible tab is bent away from the pouch and guided vertically upward through the vertical guide passage when attaching the shoulder strap unit to the positioning means. The flexible tab returns to an upright position with the step resting on an upper edge of the plate when the flexible tab leaves the vertical guide passage. The vertical wall of each side portion of the engaging plate is engaged with the engaging groove of an associated engaging strip. The vertical rib is engaged in an associated vertical slot.
The pouch further comprises two waist straps attached thereto, wherein one of the waist straps has a male buckle member and the other one of the waist straps has a female buckle member for releasably engaging with the male buckle member. The first buckle members of the pouch are provided on the waist straps, respectively.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.